Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One
by sheltie
Summary: This will have Harry's girlfriend/betroth/wife venting at Dumbledore for whatever dumb decision the old wizard has made concerning Harry. Like in HBG I will only have brainy girls in this. So no Ginny at all. Only warning in these are for language being used. So you've been warned ahead of time on that.


**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay this is the first chap of a brand new series. This one won't be as grand as my HBG series or my other series that I have going. This one will be updated when I can get to it. This series focuses on Dumbledore getting chewed out by Harry's girlfriend/betroth/wife. I'll change those from chap to chap along with the girls. This series though having no M material per se, but might have some language in it. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne was glaring at the old wizard that is her headmaster. She wasn't very pleased with Dumbledore's latest action. Oh no, as soon as she heard it she stormed right into the headmaster's office to give the old mage a piece of her mind.

"What can I do for you Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can tell me why the fucking hell you just told Harry about a prophecy about him having to beat Voldemort just right after he saw Sirius falling through the veil" Daphne growled.

Dumbledore looked shocked that Daphne knew this. He had told Harry explicitly to not tell anyone, but his two best friends. So how did Daphne Greengrass know?

"Harry told me Dumbledore. In your great and so-called infinite wealth of knowledge you don't keep great track at what happens in this school. Harry and I have been secretly dating since second year and after Sirius was on the lam he found shelter with my family and with that the Greengrass family and the Potter family signed a marriage contract so Harry and I are betrothed" Daphne said. She said this since she knew that Dumbledore usually knew about everything that went on in Hogwarts no matter what. She also revealed the Potter betrothal ring she had been concealing for two years.

Dumbledore couldn't believe he didn't know about this. How could he not know about this at all. He thought he knew everything about Harry and nothing about the boy could get passed him, but this big thing had and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Now tell me headmaster, what were you thinking telling MY Harry about this? Did you think that Harry would lay down his life so the prophecy could come to pass and you can swoop in and take the glory, making Harry the martyr?" Daphne asked sweetly.

"Now Miss Greengrass, I would never do that. Harry has a great power, he has the-"

Daphne cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. He's got the power of love on his side. I already know all that tripe. Harry told me everything. What I am pissed about that you did nothing to help Harry at all. You. Didn't, Do. A. Thing. Everything Harry did was by himself, he had to train by himself or he'd have died. Did you even think about that with the damn stone? Harry knew nothing about magic and could've died that year" Daphne said, "but that's the start. Right now I want to know what you plan to do now? Are you going to train Harry now?"

"Miss Greengrass, Harry needs time away to grieve" Dumbledore said.

"You're not going to shut Harry up in that hell hole! I won't have it!" Daphne shouted.

Daphne's anger sparked her magic and destroyed more items in Dumbledore's office that Harry hadn't already demolished.

This awoke many of the portraits in the office. They were now staring in rapt attention to this show.

Dumbledore frowned and was about to open his mouth.

"Don't give me that bull about the protections around Harry's relatives. We had Gringotts curse-breakers looking at those wards. They are shoddy at best and don't protect Harry from his so-called relatives" Daphne said.

"Miss Greengrass, I am confident that-"

Again Daphne cut Dumbledore off.

"The Dursleys used Harry as a house elf when he was younger. He was verbally abused and it is taking me a lot time to help him prove that he has self-worth since his relatives had stomped out any self-confidence he had" Daphne said.

Dumbledore looked ready to speak again, but yet again was cut off by Daphne.

"Harry will not be going to that place either. I know it's under a Fidelius so I can't speak it, but Harry has told me. Harry won't be going to the Weasleys either. I know how the woman is and I won't have her trying and slip my Harry potions to get him moved towards her daughter. If she even tries I'll fry her alive" Daphne thundered.

"Miss Greengrass that's quite enough" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes I think it is headmaster. It's quite enough. You've meddled enough in my Harry's life. You are no longer going to do that. As long as I am around you're no longer a friend to the Potters" Daphne said.

"Miss Greengrass, now isn't the time to fracture ourselves. We must band together against Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

"You mean we must follow you and obey you blindly. I won't have it and neither will Harry. If anyone will be leading this war then it's Harry and he'll listen to people not just humor them" Daphne said.

Dumbledore was getting on his last nerve with Daphne.

"Good day headmaster" Daphne said then spun on her heel and left the office.

Dumbledore slumped over and put his elbows on the wooden surface of his desk as his hands on his head with his fingers weaving though his hair. He had such a major headache now and he didn't know what to do about it.

/Scene Break/

Daphne waltzed down the staircase and found Harry waiting for her.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I think I spoke my case well" Daphne said with a brilliant smile.

"So you didn't hex him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to Harry dear, I so wanted to. Being the most powerful wizard be damned. He has done a lot to you and I tore into him good" Daphne said as a smirk appeared on her face as she remembered and savored it.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Now, we gather allies. We know the Longbottoms are with us and with them the Abbotts and the Bones families. We need more then we can do some good" Daphne said.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you plan Daph" Harry said.

"Many times Harry, many times. But don't quit" Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry pulled Daphne and kissed her hard. Daphne moaned as she fisted Harry's hair and kissed him back just as furiously as he was kissing her. They then pulled away breathing hard.

"Come on, lets get something to eat and continue to plan" Harry said as he kept one arm around Daphne's waist.

Daphne placed her head on Harry's shoulder as they walked to them kitchens and plan the demise of Voldemort and the bright future afterwards.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this one. Just wanted to write one where Daphne rips into Dumbledore. This series will only consist of my favorite brainy girls. They are not in any order whatsoever so don't read into this on my ranking of my favorite brainy girls. I'll try and not let this one go as long as my HBG series since I don't think I could take another one like that on with my workload I have. This one will be updated when I have time so don't expect a consistent amount of updates. This one will be updated when I feel like it really. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
